Coming Out
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander decides to come out to his friends. Only coming leads to much more.


Title: Coming Out  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander decides to come out to his friends. Only coming leads to much more.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5ish  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Created for Fall_for_SX

Today was the day! Alexander LaVelle Harris was going to finally come out. Not only out but out to his friends. Bottom line he was scared shitless. He wasn't scared about how they would react. Willow had come out and that worked out find with everyone but then she already had a girlfriend while Xander still remained a single man. What scared him were the girls trying to set him up with guys from the college. He didn't want to be set up. Xander already had his eyes set on someone. Someone that was one hundred and ten percent straight.

With a deep breathe Xander opened the door to the Magic Box ready to make his announcement but was stopped by an argument.

"Giles, three guys have been killed from the college. And don't tell me it was a coincidence because all three were gay!" Buffy said. "Who knows how many others have been killed!"

Xander stopped in his tracks. Gay men were being killed? Of course, the day he is about to come out there is some demon out there killing gay men. Perfect!

"Now, Buffy, I didn't say it was a coincidence. In fact you didn't let me say anything," Giles replied.

"Oh… right. Sorry," Buffy said bashfully.

Willow sat beside Tara, holding her hand. "Do you have any idea what kind of demon could be doing this, Giles? I mean… do you think it will start coming after…"

"Lesbians?" Spike said helpfully. "If you're afraid, Red I'd be happy to stay with you and Glinda. You could even go about your usual business like I'm not there."

"You're such a pig, Spike!" Buffy said glaring at him.

Willow whispered something comforting in Tara's ear who was blushing furiously.

"So new demon?" Xander said. "Of course there is. It's Tuesday," he said before anyone could answer.

Giles adjusted his glasses. "It appears to be. The only thing is that I can't find any sort of demon in my books that specifically go about gay men."

"Well we have to do something!" Buffy demanded.

"Does someone want to fill me in?" Xander asked.

Willow pushed three pieces of paper across the table for Xander to check out. "All three victims were viciously beaten and then killed all within days of each other."

Xander read over the details. "This doesn't seem like a demons M.O."

Buffy grabbed the papers away from Xander. "Is that your expert opinion?" She replied snidely.

Spike raised his eyebrow to see how this would play out.

"Yes, actually it is," Xander replied. "It looks more like gay bashers."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "This is Sunnydale ninety percent of the death here is caused by demons."

"That leaves ten percent for natural deaths and murder by the non-demonic kind," Xander held. "It's really ironic."

"What is, Xan?" Willow asked. She glad to have the potential fight over.

Xander stood up straight; he wouldn't feel as if something was wrong with him. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to speak. "I came in to tell you all that I'm… well… gay."

Everyone stared at him waiting for the punch line. Spike was the first one to speak. "I bloody well knew it!" Spike started to laugh.

"Do shut up, Spike," Giles said his eyes still on Xander. "Xander, are you sure?"

Xander giggled. "Oh yeah, G-man. I am absolutely sure."

"But Cordelia, Faith, Willow. What about your crush on me?" Buffy asked. She couldn't believe her Xander shaped friend was gay. "Not that I'm not support-o girl!" She quickly added.

"I've always known but leaving with my dad let's just say he wouldn't have been as supportive. I was just hiding that part of me until I could move out," Xander explained. He then turned to Spike. "What do you mean you knew?"

Spike tapped his nose. "Could smell it."

What do you mean you could smell it?" Willow asked confused. When everyone just stared at her it clicked. "Eek!" Willow said. Tara patted her hand. Willow was a genius but it seemed like she sometimes forgot that Spike was a vampire.

Xander blushed bright red. "Great. Awesome." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Giles looked nervous. "I hate to intrude on your personal matter but erm… who exactly is it that you are attracted to?" Giles hoped it wasn't himself but he also didn't want another one of his charges having feelings for a vampire.

Spike had a smirk on his face. He knew the answer. "Yeah, Xaaander," Spike said in a singsong voice. "Who is it?"

"Shut up, Spike," Buffy said. "Look Xander you don't need to tell us if you don't want to. Just know that we love you."

"I love you too," Xander replied. "Now back to the dead guys. I'm telling you it's not a demon."

Buffy sighed. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Xander's help but demons was her life. "I love your help, Xan but trust me it's a demon."

Knowing he would never win the argument Xander simply nodded. "Sure thing, Buff. Whatever you say." As he said that Xander was already planning his own patrol of a different kind. It looked like Xander was going under cover, so to speak.

Xander stole the police records that Willow had printed out. It looked like all the deaths took place near the only gay club in town. If Xander were to guess whoever was responsible for this posed as a gay man and then lured the men out probably making them assume they'd be going back to one of their homes for sex.

Also from the police reports all three men were brunettes and were all dressed up in leather. Which was why Xander had gone shopping that afternoon and bought leather pants and a mesh top. He'd never worn leather before and it definitely wasn't the most comfortable thing to wear but if it meant he could save someone else from dying he would suck it up. Now he just hoped that he actually found the killer and didn't end up in an alley with a guy that would be sorely disappointed.

After messing up his hair a bit Xander decided that he was ready to go out but not before grabbing a butterfly knife from his collection of weapons and sticking it in his right boot. Xander left his apartment and jumped into his truck. He never saw an amber lit cigarette get flicked onto the ground.

The music made Xander's body vibrate. It actually felt nice, kind of like a loud massage. He went to the vacant bar and ordered a beer. Xander had no intent on actually drinking it, he had to stay sharp but he had to play the part. He sat at the bar contemplating his next move. Should he stay at the bar or show he go dance? He wasn't much of a dancer but by the look of everyone on the dance floor they weren't really dancing more like humping one another.

Before Xander could make a decision he sensed it. He turned and found a well-muscled man staring him down. If Xander were to guess he'd say he'd found his man. It made sense the men that were killed were most likely alone. And this man had the stealth of a lion stalking its prey. Xander couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine as the man approached him.

"You're new," the man said. He leaned in his mouth hovering over Xander's ear. "I'm Terry."

"I'm Xander. So are you on the welcoming committee?" Xander asked. He looked the man over. He was good looking. Not nearly as good looking as Spike though. He was bulked up and at least 6'5. The way Terry towered over Xander made him feel as if he shorter than he really was.

Terry grinned wide, almost all of his white teeth showing. "Something like that." His tone was almost menacing.

Alarms were going off in Xander's head to run away but he knew he couldn't. He had faced master vampires, zombies, a giant snake and even a government organization! Xander could do this. "I've just come out and I thought it would be good to get out and find out what I've been missing out. A friend told me about this place."

"A friend, eh? And where is this friend?" Terry asked his eyes skimmed the room.

"Work, he works the night shift at the twenty-four hour gas station." Nobody could say Xander Harris couldn't think on his feet. "He offered to bring me next weekend but I decided that I could take care of myself."

Terry plastered himself against Xander's back. "I'd love to take care of you," he said and nipped at Xander's ear none too gently. His arm snaked around Xander's chest pulling his back against Terry's front.

Xander suddenly became hard. Not because of Terry but because he imagined it was Spike saying those words to him. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, I'll give you what you deserve," Terry grunted in Xander's ear.

A shudder went through Xander's body. This was his chance. "Alley?" Xander suggested.

"You're reading my mind," Terry wrapped his hand around Xander's bicep and all but yanked him off his chair. He pushed his way through the crowd while Xander tripped to keep up. Once they were outside and the door slammed behind them Terry punched Xander in the face making him tumble back. "Fucking fag." He went to punch Xander again but Xander ducked.

"Says the man that's been going to gay bars for the past three weeks. Maybe it's time you got out of the closet and started enjoying the gayer said of life! Maybe you wouldn't be so angry," Xander said before he punched Terry in the stomach.

Terry growled and attacked. His boot met with Xander's stomach, when he buckled over Terry's knee connected with Xander's nose breaking it.

Xander's hands instantly went to his nose, blood gushed out. His eyes watered. He keeled over when Terry punched him in the side of the head. Just as he was about to stomp on Xander's face a shot was fired. Both Terry and Xander turned their heads to see Spike standing at the mouth of the alley a gun pointed in the air.

"I suggest you step away from him unless you want the next one in your bloody skull," Spike threatened as he pointed the gun at Terry's head.

When Terry backed off Xander climbed to his feet. "Spike, what are you doing here?"

"I know you better than you think. I knew you'd do something stupid," Spike said. He made no more to get closer to either of them. "Why don't you come on over, pet?"

Xander looked at Spike. Spike had a gun; his chip was obviously taken out. Which was the lesser of two evils? Of course Xander had his butterfly knife in his pocket he could stab Terry and call it self-defense. He wasn't a killer though. He'd call the cops and they could deal with him.

"Come on, Xan. You know you trust me," Spike said.

Spike was right he did trust him. Before making his way over to Spike he swung around punching and knocking Terry out. "Ow!" Xander rubbed his knuckle. "That always looks so easy when you and Buffy do it."

"Vampire and slayer," Spike reminded him. He lowered the gun.

"So when did you get the chip out?" Xander asked warily.

Spike snorted. "I didn't."

Xander looked confused. "But the gun…"

"Is a fake. It only shoots blanks. Don't you think if I had the chip out I would have just shot the bastard?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't let Xander answer. "Call the cops. We need to phone an ambulance to get your nose fixed."

Xander made the call telling the dispatcher where they could find Terry. He wasn't going to leave his name but realized he was the only witness.

The cops and ambulance got there at the same time. The paramedics deemed Terry fit to travel with the cops. While Xander was looked over the cops asked him questions.

"Was it just you and the suspect?" Officer Schroder asked.

"Yeah, I know it was stupid of me to go into the alley with him but he seemed like a really nice guy," Xander explained. He and Spike agreed that it would be best if Spike wasn't involved in this. If there was a trail it wouldn't be good to have a vampire walking around in daylight. The last thing either of them wanted was Spike to turn to ash.

"No one is blaming you Mr. Harris. I am only glad that you were able to fight him off. I only wish the others were as successful," Schroder replied. He scratched his balding head. "Are you able to get yourself home?"

"I can make it, thanks." Xander's nose had been set; gauze placed up his nose and tape across his nose keeping the cartilage from moving. "Oh and I think he was drinking or maybe doing drugs. He was talking about a guy and a gun. That was how I was able to get the upper hand."

Officer Schroder nodded. "There is a new drug that causes hallucinations and isn't detected in blood tests." He looked at Xander. "You get yourself home safe and get some rest."

"I will, sir. And thank you," Xander said and made his way to his truck. He wasn't shocked to see Spike sitting on the hood.

"About bloody time," Spike said. "I was starting to think they were going to take you to the hospital."

Xander waved off his concerns. "They offered but I've got T3's from my last visit to the hospital that will help with the pain." He tossed his keys to Spike. "You drive."

Spike's eyes lit up. He loved driving.

Spike made himself comfortable while Xander grabbed the T3's for himself and a beer for Spike. When he came out he saw Spike saying down on his couch leaving no room for him. "If you share I'll give you a beer." Xander showed him the bottle.

"Give me," Spike said as he sat up sitting on the middle cushion leaving Xander in a very tight place.

With Xander's aching body he didn't care as long as he could sit down. He handed the beer over to Spike before dry swallowing his pill. "Thanks for coming to the rescue. Not that I needed it. I mean I did but I did have a backup plan," Xander babbled. He pulled out his butterfly knife and passed it to Spike.

"Smart thinking," Spike said as he took the knife and played with it. He set it down on the table before turning to look at Xander, who looked like hell. His nose was busted up and his eyes were already bruising. "So… since I saved your life it looks like you owe me."

Xander sighed. "How about a week's supply of blood?"

Spike shook his head. "Not good enough."

With a frown Xander asked, "What do you want than?"

"I want you to tell me who you have a crush on," Spike said with a grin.

Embarrassed Xander turned his head away from Spike. "You already know the answer to that."

"I want to hear the words anyway," Spike replied slowly. He placed his fingers on Xander's chin and gingerly made Xander look at him. "Tell me," he said quietly.

Xander remained silent trying to figure out Spike's game.

Realizing he would have to be the one to make the first move Spike gently placed his hand on Xander's cheek, leaned in and kissed him. It took a minimum of five second for Xander to reciprocate. The kiss was good but too short. Xander had to pull away.

"Sorry." Xander panted. "Need my mouth to breath," he explained as he pointed to his nose.

Spike groaned and pressed his forehead against Xander's. He imagined all the things Xander's mouth could do to him and none of it was going to happen for quite a while. "Now tell me."

Xander looked dazed from the kiss. "Uh? Oh yeah. Umm… it's you. Obviously."

A smile spread over Spike's face. Not a grin or a smirk but a real smile. "Good." He gave Xander a quick kiss. "Never do something that stupid again!"

With a dopey grin Xander said, "Whatever you say, Spike."

They both knew it was a lie but Spike didn't mind. He'd be there to make sure Xander always got home safe.

The End


End file.
